A concrete detailed explanation with figures is omitted, but for example, in a vehicle production line of an automaker, when an electrical junction box is mounted on a vehicle body, normally, the electrical junction box is fixed to the vehicle body with a screw from a bottom side. In this case, due to a weight of the electrical junction box itself, an upper side is separated from a mounting position of a vehicle body side. Further, for example, as disclosed in PTL 1 below, when the electrical junction box cannot be mounted on the vehicle directly due to a structural reason or the like, the electrical junction box is mounted on the vehicle body indirectly via a metallic plate bracket or the like. However, even in this case also, because the electrical junction box is mounted on the metallic plate bracket from the bottom side, an upper side of the metallic plate bracket is uplifted from the electrical junction box. Resultingly, it is necessary for a worker to support the electrical junction box with his hand while mounting the electrical junction box, and workability thereof is reduced.
For solving this problem, conventionally, as disclosed in PTL 2 and PTL 3 below, techniques for preventing the electrical junction box from being separated and for preventing the metallic plate bracket from being uplifted have been proposed. According to these techniques, a locking projection or a boss is provided for temporarily fixing the electrical junction box to the bracket or the vehicle body, and a claw or a ring is formed for preventing them from being released. Owing to such a structure, the metallic plate bracket is hard to be uplifted.
However, when the claw or the ring is formed, a size thereof may be varied. Thereby, when an overlap range between the claw or the ring and an edge of an insertion hole becomes large, an insertion resistance becomes large. Then, a large insertion force is necessary and it becomes hard to insert them. In some cases, the claw or the ring is damaged and cannot be re-used. In contrast, when the claw or the ring is too small, it is easy to be inserted, but has insufficient holding force. Therefore, in some products, the metallic plate bracket may be uplifted.